


Gym Day

by howdoyousleep



Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Gyms, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: He sits up and rolls his neck, hands planted on either side of his hips on the wooden bench beneath him, focusing on his posture, and looks over at the man sitting with him.Oh shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. This one hit me on my way to work! I will update more tags as I go. I am realizing I am super bad at including all of my tags so let me know if I should add different ones. If you have a brilliant idea or a desire in this one let me know! Nothing is set in stone with me. 
> 
> Once again, I will always accept love, ideas/requests, and kindly-worded critiques. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky groans. He does it involuntarily and without realizing that his internal groan becomes external. Not that it matters. Plenty of people groan when they are at the gym. Sit-ups, pushups, weights, stretching, running—the building is flooded with noises of discomfort or strain from the time they open to the time they close.

Bucky’s therapist told him it would be a good idea to think about getting back into the swing of things in terms of working out, his health, his strength. It many help with the unbalance he feels about feeling mentally weak constantly; if his body feels strong maybe he won’t feel like a sack of shit all the time. He had put on a solid thirty pounds after he came home, a combination of depression, laying on the couch, and fucking finally being able to eat anything he wanted at any goddamn time he wanted again. After Nat came to him teary-eyed about how great her concern was for him, how at a loss she was, Bucky promised her to start talking to someone, seeing a therapist.

It has been about a month now, starting out with seeing his therapist once a week, and the suggestion for working out came within that first meeting. He had simply asked him how he might think he’d feel if he’d start hitting the gym, get out of the house, feeling sore, putting his body to work. The answer had been immediate.

“Shit, I’d probably feel great, I don’t know.”

“Join a gym? Run in the park? Plenty of people run in the park. Don’t even have to start out with running. Take walks? Maybe it would help you.”

And here he was. He gets up at 5 AM every day (naturally of course) and heads to the gym three blocks from his apartment. He works out for about an hour, alternating his bodily focus for the day, sometimes hits the steam room afterwards, sometimes showers there, and takes the long way home. Bucky has become really keen on this routine he has built. Not only does he like that his day starts with the same thing, a routine, he enjoys the benefits that have come with working out. He likes feeling sore. He likes being sweaty. He likes that his head isn’t so foggy and that he has more energy. It also doesn’t help that he’s lost eleven of the thirty points he managed to gain. He’s workin’ on it.

Bucky likes ending his workout with a light jog. He appreciates the finality and the success he feels after doing so, a solid conclusion to his workout, nothing strenuous—a light jog. Today was arm day and the combination of that and the few laps around the track is his favorite variation. He turns the volume of his music up as his feet hit the rubber and he begins his cooldown.

__________

Steve wheezes. He knows the people around him can notice, seeing glances thrown his way out of the corner of his eyes, hopefully because they are impressed with his feats and not in a sympathetic or concerned way or some shit. Plenty of people wheeze in a gym whether it be his scrawny asthmatic ass or someone who isn’t as conditioned to running or someone who has pushed themselves too hard. People wheeze from dusk ‘till dawn around here.

Steve has been starting his day with the gym for nearly a year now. Has it made a physical difference in his body? Not really. Has it made a mental and emotional difference for him? Absolutely. Steve feels strong. He knows he isn’t the biggest dude (he is literally the smallest man in any given room at any given time) but he likes the rush working out gives him in the mornings that carries over to his entire day. He likes that he feels his mind grow in resiliency through the physicality of a workout. He likes the somewhat shaky balance between his small and arguably feminine frame and his powerful mental stability that going to the gym gives him; it makes him feel cohesive. Granted this working out has come with him thinking he’s hot shit and can get into fights (necessary ones, swear, he wouldn’t fight unless there’s someone who needs him to—he hates hurting people) but he doesn’t acknowledge the connection much.

Steve likes coming to the gym this early in the morning, setting a stupid early alarm each night, because no one wants to chat and everyone is there to focus. It’s perfect. Another factor is it isn’t super crowded like a big gym in a big city can be. He can use whatever machine he wants with no one on either side of him and can enjoy his slow and easy start to the day. His favorite part though? The sauna. He loves heading there after he works his body to its near max level of strain, sitting there and sweating it out, his limbs and muscles feeling like Jell-O. He loves how relaxed it makes him.

This morning especially, he has looked forward to the steam room since he walked through the doors and scanned his fingerprint. He worked his legs hard yesterday, managing to do a solid set of weighted squats, and today’s plan was cardio and arms. His entire body fucking _hurt_. He needed that warmth and sweat and relaxation. He needed it and his body needed it. By the time he has completed his workout he walks on shaky legs, towel thrown over one shoulder, wheezing subsiding, in the direction of the locker rooms. He rinses his body off in the shower quickly, wincing as he lifts his arms (how he has seen no improvement in bulk over the past year he doesn’t understand), and dries off. He wraps a towel around his waist and limps over to the steam room door, a smile already forming on his lips. _He loves the sauna_.

The first breath taken in the sauna is his favorite. When his lungs fill with steam and warmth, feeling like he can expand his chest infinitely, breathe clearly. He always gets goosebumps when he walks in too, them erupting over his body in one solid movement, and he shivers slightly as he pads over to an empty bench. There is only one other person in the steam room with him and he chooses to sit at the bench perpendicular to his, giving them space and that mutual gym respect. Steve makes sure the towel is wrapped around his waist securely before taking a seat, leaning back, and closing his eyes.

He sits there for a few minutes, mind completely clear, breaths steadying out. He checks in with his body, wiggling his toes, flexing his legs and ass, stretching his fingers. He feels good. He thinks about his plan for the day, needing to go to the laundromat which will give him time to draw out his plan for the mural a local school commissioned him for. He’ll try and have dinner with Sam. He should tidy up his apartment but that’s pretty dull. He sits up and rolls his neck, hands planted on either side of his hips on the wooden bench beneath him, focusing on his posture, and looks over at the man sitting with him.

_Oh shit._

_Sweet Christ_, how did he not look at the other guy when he walked in? Oh God. He’s built like a shit brickhouse and it makes Steve’s gut clench. He might arguably be one of the most attractive people Steve has ever set eyes on. He has to tell himself to close his mouth and look away, doing both quickly and with a snap that the brunette hopefully didn’t hear. The relaxation that the sauna is supposed to be bringing Steve is long-gone, long fucking gone. He feels a combination of arousal and envy, glancing back over at the other man, unable to calm down enough to tell himself he shouldn’t be staring, especially in a sauna where people are basically naked. And sweaty. _Oh God_. Steve wants to climb him like a tree, holy shit.

He has a white towel wrapped around his waist, barely containing his tree trunk thighs, making his skin a beautiful golden tone, maybe moreso than it actually is outside of the sauna. He isn’t ripped by any means but he is _built_, torso and chest thick, _god_, so thick. His arms might be as round as Steve’s thighs are and it makes Steve feel his muscles go weak but his spine go taught in arousal and awareness. Not only does Steve want to feel those muscles work above and beneath him, it makes him self-conscious of his own tiny frame. This other guy is what Steve pictures when someone says _man_.

Blinking away from the man’s torso and chest he looks up at the man’s face and almost whimpers. His _jawline_, and fuck is that a jawline, is covered in beautiful stubble. His lips are full and his dark hair is pulled back into a bun and his eyes are a devastating steel blue, sparkling from amusement and his eyelashes seem to be miles long and—

_Oh_.

They’re sparkling in amusement because hot guy has literally watched Steve licks his chops while his eyes roamed over his entire body for the past god-only-knows minutes. They’re sparkling in amusement because hot guy’s eyes are locked with Steve’s, pegging him down with his gaze, almost challenging Steve. Was it challenging or was it amusement? Was it both? Either way Steve rapidly tears his gaze away from hot guy, exhaling loudly as he leans back to pretend to relax, to pretend that his body wasn’t flushed in embarrassment even though he _knew _it was. He hears hot guy let out a deep lone chuckle and Steve takes a few uneasy breaths at the sound of hot guys’ deep voice. Closing his eyes was a bad idea because now all he can think about is crawling over to hot guy on his goddamn knees to pull the towel away from his thighs and begging (what the _fuck _Steve has never begged anyone for anything in his life) him to fuck Steve, let Steve ride him right here in this fucking public sauna. He _has _to be hung, right?

_Holy shit._

Steve gasps, his head shooting up, legs pressing together. He’s so fucked.

__________

Bucky is _so _fucked. Like _unbelievably_ fucked. He’s sore as shit but feeling content and accomplished, thoroughly enjoying the heat and the steam and the tranquility of the sauna and in walks a fucking _wet dream_.

Jesus _fucking _Christ.

Not very many people can make Bucky do a double-take. It’s a combination of everyone looking at him and assuming he’s straight and after a pair of big tits and of his actual type being the twinky kind. This kid knocked the wind right outta him as soon as he walked in and took a seat at the bench perpendicular to him. This guy is the prettiest thing that Bucky has ever set eyes on. Slim all over, thick where it counts (that towel doesn’t even need a hand to hold it up, kid’s ass does it for him), the prettiest blue eyes, like a fucking ocean. Don’t even get Bucky started on those _lips_, Jesus wept, those lips make him need to adjust himself underneath this thin towel almost immediately. What makes matters worse is how much those teeth tug on his bottom lip and how much his tongue comes out to wet both top and bottom lip. They’re all red and wet and _shit_, how is Bucky supposed to leave with a raging boner is a gym sauna?

The kicker, the ultimate kicker, is how caught off guard this kid seems to be with Bucky. When Bucky caught him staring wide-eyed at him he went from 0 to 100, about ready to stand and leave. He knows he’s out of shape, he knows he isn’t the fittest dude, but come on—don’t fucking stare or make him feel bad. His urge to say something sassy and storm out dissipated when he noticed a blush creep to the kid’s cheeks and the small wiggle he made on the bench, obviously adjusting himself.

_Oh._

Oh, this is good. Bucky can work with this. This kid is everything he’s ever wanted in terms of physicality, so fucking _pretty, _and he’s not about to let him walk out without knowing Bucky is very interested as well. Bucky leans back slightly, spreading his legs, hoping his dick isn’t out (or maybe…?) and within second the kid’s eyes are running up his body, roving over his face, and locking eyes with him. Oh _fuck, _look at those lashes, holy _shit. _The kid barely notices that they’re both staring at each other practically naked in a public sauna and Bucky smirks, pulling it out and using it for the first time in a long time, knowing its reliability. It works. The kid’s gasp hits Bucky like molasses, smooth and sweet, and Bucky’s gut clenches as he watches two slim thighs push together under his white towel. _Goddamn_, Bucky wants to feel those thighs push together around his waist or his dick, _shit._ He’d be so pretty under Bucky, he could make him feel so good. How many times could Bucky make this kid come? What the _fuck_, Barnes, chill out.

Bucky leans his head back and takes a deep breath, needing a second to himself, a moment to separate himself from eating this kid almost alive. As soon as he does he feels the hesitation creep in, the disbelief. What makes Bucky think this kid wants anything to do with him? He’s this big guy, knowingly scary to others, and that kid is like an angel. Bucky’s gotta make sure this first and probably last impression is a lasting one. The thought of this guy leaving and thinking about Bucky makes him hot inside. Bucky wants this kid thinking about him all the time: when he leaves, when he sleeps, when he _touches himself_, shit.

He brings his head up to look at the kid, legs still spread, arms open to the sides of him, taking up room and making himself look big, and finds the blonde looking at him again. This time though, he doesn’t look away once he’s caught. _No, _he’s looking right back at Bucky and sticks his chin out a tad, almost in defiance, like a challenge. It makes the corners of Bucky’s lips turn up. Oh, _he likes this one_. Bucky can see that his little body is no longer shaking like a leaf, gaining more confidence, and Bucky runs his tongue across his bottom lip as damn near to sensual as he can manage. The kid can’t keep his eyes locked with Bucky, another blush creeping up his neck, and Bucky triumphantly thinks he’s going to win this one, but he was wrong.

The kid lowers his jaw and time seems to slow down as he manages to look up at Bucky through the thickest set of lashes he’s ever seen. _Shit_, Bucky swears his heart stops for a few beats, especially when he watches the kid’s bottom lip get put through the ringer by his teeth. Before Bucky can think, he huffs out a combination of an exhale and a laugh, groaning softly as he pulls his gaze away and to the floor.

Bucky feels the sweat drip down his temple, his lower back, his neck. It all feels so sensual now, being in a sauna with the person of his dreams, biting at his lips and licking them while making eye contact. Who the fuck was he?  
__________  
  
Steve thinks he might have an asthma attack.

He’s sitting there in a fucking public gym sauna at 6:15 in the morning with a raging hard-on, practically eye-fucking the man of his dreams sitting on a bench close to him. Who the fuck was he? He doesn’t even know this guys name and he’s already wanting to hear him whisper dirty things in his ear as he holds him close, to submit to him, to make him feel good. Steve doesn’t have these thoughts about random people he comes across, but hot guy is such a man, so big and so confident, and Steve thinks that he can probably (easily) pick Steve up and it makes his knees weak even though he isn’t even standing up.

Steve doesn’t want to leave, not without setting an impression, probably his only shot he’ll ever get. He takes a moment to think, focus back on the purpose of being there, and takes a few deep breaths, willing himself to not eagerly look back over at hot guy. He feels sweat drip down the back of his neck, the bridge of his nose, his sternum. He stretches his spine sitting up straight, rolls his neck, leans back with a small moan. He only realizes what he’s done until it’s too late, the noise of obvious pleasure rolling through the small room, and he looks over at hot guy.

Steve almost moans again at the sight of him staring at Steve like he wants to take him apart with his tongue. He’s gotta be dreaming; there’s no way that this perfect specimen of a man wants someone scrawny like Steve. But with everything that has happened there is almost no doubt that he is interested. Time to push the envelope. Steve runs a hand down his chest, grazing a nipple, down to this stomach, his hip. Hot guy watches his every move with focused dark eyes, mouth hanging open slightly, fingers clenching. Without missing a beat, their gazes lock and hot guy is bold, glancing back down to Steve’s pink nipples before looking back up at him, brow arched. _Oh, _Steve will play.

Steve can’t hold back now, literally reaches up his body and runs his fingers across his nipples, first with his right hand and then with both. He has always been so sensitive, and with the temperature of the sauna and the fact that he’s _so fucking turned on_, it has him letting out the tiniest of whines, head rolling back. He’s slightly embarrassed, bashfully looking back at hot guy and hot guy literally reaches a hand down and palms at an extremely impressive bulge underneath the towel. _Oh fuck. _Steve’s so hot, moreso than what the sauna is giving him, and he takes a few shaky breaths in, glancing back up at hot guy’s face. He wonders once again what the actual fuck he is doing, watching hot guy squeeze and pull at his own cock, and Steve finds himself gasping softly, looking away at the force of intimacy. He knows he is blushing again, _fucking again_, but he can’t help it; things just went from 0 to 100 and Steve’s confidence is waning.

“Aww, don’t get shy on me now, sugar…”

Steve’s whole body stutters: his heart, his breath, his pulse, his shoulders, his hands. Hot guy’s voice runs over his body in a warm and sensual way, like honey, and Steve lets out a whimper. His voice is so gentle and deep, a lilt of an accent, and of fucking course he would use a term of endearment. Steve is weak for sweet things, especially being _called _sweet things, and it has Steve fighting the urge to crawl on his hands and knees to kiss the ground this guy’s sitting at. Steve looks over at hot guy again, stomach turning in heat at the smirk this guy is wearing, thighs spread, just so fucking open. Steve bites his lip as he sits up, feeling embarrassed suddenly. He can’t bring himself to say anything in return and before he knows it hot guy is standing up, towel so so loose around his waist. Steve doesn’t know where to look, wanting to take everything in, and hot guy says softly, “Maybe next time…”. _Next time? _What happens next time? Will there be a next time? Why is he leaving?! His minds races, he literally sits at the edge of the bench, wanting to beg hot guy not to go, and then—

_Holy shit._

Hot guy’s towel drops. He’s standing up in front of his bench, slightly turned towards the door and his fucking towel hits the ground in _whoosh_. Steve can’t help it, he’s human, it’s only natural that he look and—

_Oh fuck_.

Steve’s entire body clenches. Steve thinks he lets out a small noise, or maybe it wasn’t a small noise. He’s sure it’s a desperate one. Hot guy is _hung_. So thick and above average in length and Steve’s mouth waters as he watches his cock bob in its sudden freedom. It isn’t even the fact that Steve wants to put that thing so deep into his throat that it makes him cry, it’s the entire picture hot guy makes. He’s a solid couple inches over six-foot, thick legs, thick arms, thick torso, _so fucking thick _all over. There’s a steady smattering of hair on his chest and Steve wants to rub his body all over this guy like an animal. Steve wants this guy to _devastate _him. In perfect timing and before Steve can get up and run over to him, hot guy reaches for his towel with a soft chuckle. All he says is, “Oops…”, turning and wrapping the towel back around him, reaching for the door. If hot guy’s ass wasn’t the cherry on top, the wink Steve gets over the shoulder as the door closes most definitely is.

Steve is so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is so short (I am so sorry) but it's the perfect chapter ending! Come on! I am very much so digging this story and this plot so I'll be back with another chapter shortly. Should I even do chapters like this?? All at once?? 
> 
> Always accepting requests, love, and kindly-worded critiques! <3

Bucky can barely sleep that night. He finds himself tossing and turning and fighting his erection off because he can’t stop thinking about that pretty boy in the steam room. He can’t stop thinking about his lips and his smirk and his soft body (Bucky’s sure his skin is as soft as a baby’s) and how he would feel underneath him or how those lips would feel around his cock,_ fuck_. Bucky knows he could pick him up easy. Bucky wants to.

He can’t stop thinking about the look on the kid’s face and the small noises he made when Bucky chose to drop his towel, making it look like a poorly planned accident. He didn’t care. The reaction he got was worth it. The kid nearly collapsed onto the stone floor, lookin’ like he wanted to weep; it made Bucky’s chest puff out immediately. His reaction was better than he could have asked for and it was a massive confidence boost. But the interaction just left Bucky _wanting_, and God did he want. He wanted to _devastate _that kid.

By the time his body naturally wakes itself up at 5 AM he has gotten a whopping 3 hours of sleep but he feels refreshed and revived and very _very _horny. _Shit, _is he horny. Has ever been this horny? There’s no way. He manages to get his erection under control (without touching it—he’s saving that for later), dresses in his gym clothes, and heads out the door with all the necessities in tow: phone, wallet, keys, headphones. The walk to the gym is enjoyable aside from Bucky feeling like he’s trying to swallow his heart back into his chest. He tries his hardest to focus on the task at hand and that is working out. He likes what working out has done to his life, his state of mind and his body, and he’s not about to slack now, especially now that he has someone to impress albeit temporary.

It’s arm and shoulder day and it’s Bucky’s favorite. He stays more focused when he is looking at himself in the mirror, watching his form, ensuring he isn’t slacking, and feeling the burn throughout his upper body. He pushes himself today, upping his reps, trying his hardest to keep his focus on himself and not a pretty blonde wandering around. In Bucky’s horny haze he hadn’t even thought about whether or not that sweet face would even be here today. Bucky hopes his impression was a lasting one and made the kid want to come to the gym anyway, no matter if it was on his schedule.

He completes his workout in record time (he can’t help it, honestly), running those last few laps a little faster than normal, and heads to the locker room. His hands shake as he reaches for a towel, as they run through his hair in the shower, as they wrap said towel around his waist. Even though it wasn’t leg day, his leg muscles tremble as he closes in on the steam room door. He won’t lie to himself—if this kid isn’t here he’s gonna be devastated, plain and simple. He’s thought up this scenario for hours, what he would say and what he would do. He needs this. With a loud and slow breath in and out, he opens the sauna door.

_Oh fuck._

He’s there. He’s there and he’s just as beautiful, maybe even moreso than yesterday, all soft and sweet and small. What did Bucky do to deserve the stars aligning in his favor twice? Bless the fuckin’ Lord. Bucky’s screaming on the inside, _screaming, _but on the outside he’s as cool as a cucumber. He’s gotta be. Bucky’s always been good under pressure. This is pressure. There is one other guy in the steam room with them and gym etiquette sends Bucky to sit directly in front of the kid. He hasn’t met eyes with him yet but he can tell the little one has noticed Bucky’s presence, spine straight, cautious but swift movements. Bucky waits until he goes to sit down, eyes on the floor, before he snaps them up to the kid’s face as his ass hits the seat and he almost scoops him up right then and there. Little thing is shaking like a leaf, looking like he is about to vibrate out of his skin, trying to relax as he lays back on the bench a little but he isn’t fooling Bucky. His eyes go from wide to half-lidded when he sees Bucky notice him with a smirk, almost like confirmation that their electric energy the day before had indeed been real and so fucking good.

Because the other guy is in the room with them Bucky can’t do what he wants, say what he wants, right away. He has to wait. And that’s fine because this build-up and teasing could be nice, he’ll make it nice. Bucky can’t relax, literally sitting on the edge of the bench, leaning forward, thinking he can almost smell this kid. He wants to reach out and grab at him, pull him into his arms and make him sit in his lap. He’d feel so good in his lap, _shit._ Bucky looks back up at the kid, nearly falling into those blue eyes, and bites at his bottom lip, smirking as he leans back with a deep breath. And then they’re just looking at each other, point of vision narrowing in, narrowing down to just one another, and Bucky dives headfirst into simply _looking_ at this guy.

Bucky swears to himself, _again_, that this little slice of heaven was made just for him, crafted straight out of Bucky’s dreams. His fingers literally twitch as he tells himself he can’t reach out for a stranger, he can’t just grab at this kid. _He doesn’t belong to you, Barnes._ Bucky watches the blonde watch him and he is slightly comforted by the fact that he seems to be struggling as well, small body wiggling here and there, lips parted as he breathes deeply. It’s like they’re waiting for the green light to go ahead and start the race at each other and it’s electric, Bucky already struggling to contain his erection. He can’t stop himself from looking at this kid all over, his delicate collarbones, his perfect rosy nipples, his nimble fingers. _Shit, _Bucky would probably suck on this guy’s toes. The thought is more appealing than he would like to admit.

What pulls him outta his head (his dick) is the sound of the door closing, the other guy probably rushing out, not wanting to be a part of such sexual tag happening in a public sauna. _His loss._ Bucky’s heart gives a few heavy leaps and he turns back to the kid, leaning back into the bench, hands up on either side of his body. He knows nothing about this kid and this whole situation is like something out of the movies, straight out of a dream, but this poor guy is biting his lip so hard, obviously holding back, not wanting to say much either. He refuses to chicken out now, he’s Bucky fucking Barnes, but this is a line he is truly hesitant to cross. He lifts his chin, throwing in an up and down glance of the kid’s body before saying in as gentle of a voice as he can manage, “Somethin’ on your mind, honey?”

___________

  
Steve knows he probably makes a silly desperate picture, trembling all over in a towel, unable to take a proper deep breath, willing his body not to throw himself at hot guy across the bench. He barely made it through his workout without popping a boner in his shorts and he’s been sitting in this sauna for what feels like hours waiting, hoping, _praying_, that hot guy would come through that door and _mother fuck_, he did. Steve wanted to jump up and throw himself in this guy’s arms when he saw him. And then for him to sit there and eat Steve up, make Steve feel like prey, and say to him all sweet, _Somethin’ on your mind, honey_—Fuck. _Fuck._

Steve whines softly, looking down at his feet, back up at that hungry gaze. Hot guy makes quite the picture: legs spread, sweat glistening down his neck and across his torso, hair down and pushed back away from his face. He’s sitting back on the bench a tad and his gaze is _devastating_. He looks so powerful and strong and he’s such a Da—

Steve gasps at his own almost-thought, so personal and intimate, and manages to shake his head in response to hot guy’s question. Hot guy smiles sweetly.

“You sure? You look like you’ve got somethin’ to say to me…”

Fuck yeah he does but Steve isn’t the kind of person to tell a random person his dirty thoughts, especially when they are about said random person. Steve doesn’t say anything back, that prickle of hesitation creeping up his spine again, and he bites his lip softly. Hot guy catches it, watching it with rapt eyes, and speaks.

“I thought about you last night…”

It’s such a simple start to a sentence but to Steve it is _gutting_. Hot guy thought about _him_? Holy hell. All Steve manages to do is lift an eyebrow in response, body leaning back into the bench more as he feels his bones begin to turn to rubber.

“Thought about you last night as _I touched myself_…”

Steve can’t contain the noise that falls into the air between them, a small whine of _Oh_, and his hips mortifyingly push up into thin air above him. He feels like he’s going into heat, everything soft and slow around him, hot guy’s voice soothing but the hottest fucking thing he’s ever heard.

“You touch yourself last night? Hmm?” Hot guy’s voice is deep deep now and it makes Steve breathe audibly, almost gasping. Before Steve can think he’s nodding his head, chin tucked, eyes blinking up at hot guy. Barely a breath passes between them, both towels obviously tented, and hot guy fucking says to Steve, “_Show me”_.

The two words bounce around in Steve’s brain like a ping-pong ball. _Show me. Show me. _There’s no way Steve is going to take this towel off in a public place and touch himself in front of a stranger, he isn’t. But why the _fuck_ is the thought of doing just that so appealing and hot? Is Steve going to do this? Hot guy can sense his hesitation, see it written all over his body, and his big hand moves down to drag over his own cock, palming it before giving it a nice squeeze. Steve moans softly.

“Come on, sugar. Show me how you touched yourself last night thinkin’ about me. Touch that pretty little cock.”

Steve hates being referred to as anything small, _hates it,_ but the thrill and arousal of a tiny bit of humiliation rolls up his spine and it has Steve heaving in breaths as his head falls back and his hand reaches for the fucking towel, _traitor._ He’s doing it, he is literally pulling his towel from his waist, showing this stranger his own dick and balls, all while at his fucking gym. This is hands-down the most terrifying and hottest thing Steve has ever done. There’s no way in hell Steve is about to look hot guy in the eyes, not when he is deadass naked spread out on this bench in front of him, no way. His head lolls back onto the higher bench behind him and his hand immediately wraps around his cock and he hears hot guy audibly groan, a deep and dark noise that goes straight to Steve’s gut.

“So fuckin pretty, _look at you_, kid. _Shit_.”

Steve feels lightheaded and just holds himself in his hand, squeezing softly but not moving much. With his eyes on the ceiling he is more focused on hot guy’s noises, his heavy breathing, his cursing. He hears him murmur, “_Come on, honey. Lemme see,” _and Steve whines softly in embarrassment before tugging on his cock slowly, up and down, up and down, and he’s almost shocked at how wet his dick feels, leaking heavily, it running between his fingers, a fucking mess. He feels so good, on edge but like he’s melting into the bench, and hot guy won’t stop talking, holy shit.

“Y’know what I thought about? Thought about fuckin’ you into my mattress. Wondered if you’d want me to take you from behind, maybe an arm around your throat? Or maybe with your legs on my shoulders, kissin’ those sweet lips as you come all over yourself…”

_Of fuck, yes _yes all of it, everything. With Steve’s eyes closed he can picture it beautifully, both scenarios. He wants hot guy to throw him around and manhandle him, move him where he wants. He just wants to feel this guy surround him, take him over, hold him and cherish him but to fuck him harder than he’s ever been fucked before. Steve knows hot guy could do it and he knows he could take it, _wants_ to take it. His hand moves up and down on his cock more, a little faster, and he squeezes and twists the head on the next few passes, moaning loudly.

“_Oh_, I bet you’re a screamer, huh? Makin’ all these pretty noises when you just want everyone to hear you, yeah?”

Steve feels himself nodding in agreement, _he is loud in bed_, and he hears himself let out a continuous stream of small noises, he sounds so fucking desperate. He pulls his head up slowly and looks over at hot guy with half-lidded eyes and he cries out, “_Ohh shit,”_ when he sees hot guy fisting his own thick cock slowly, watching Steve touch himself. Steve wants to climb on top of this guy. He wants to feel that cock in his ass and in his hand and in his mouth. He wants to fuck hot guy, wants hot guy to fuck him. How is this happening right now? No one would ever believe Steve if he told someone.

“You could take my cock, _oh fuck_, I know you could. So good, so pretty, you’d take it any way I could give it to you, wouldn’t you? Yeah?”

Steve can’t seem to look away from hot guy now and the added intimacy is _insane_, fisting his own cock as he watches hot guy, a stranger, touch himself as well, hearing the filthy things he is saying to Steve, things that he only dreams of hearing. Steve bites his lip to try and quiet himself, his toes curling, and he nods his head.

“Say it. Say it, sweet thing, come on.”

Steve whines.

“_Aww_ shit, yeah I can take it, wanna take your cock,” Steve breathes out, realizing this is the first time he has spoken to hot guy. Steve watches as hot guy’s hand stutters over his cock at the sound of it, much deeper than he obviously expected, and Steve feels that familiar tingle start in the base of his spine, his breathing hitching. Hot guy notices, of course he fucking does, obviously observant, and smirks.

“You gonna come, honey? All over yourself in a public space with a fucking stranger? Huh?”

Steve sobs, shaking his head. He can’t, he won’t. There’s no fucking way. Hot guy chuckles.

“You sure? You look like you’re about to blow, sugar. Whatchya waitin’ on? I wanna see it, lemme see it,” hot guy coos, and the praise and encouragement wraps around Steve like a warm blanket, cradles him in arousal. This guy is good, he’s getting to Steve, giving him everything he’s ever wanted, and Steve can barely hold off.

“Want…want you to come. Wanna make you come. Want _you_ to make me come,” Steve rambles, gasping, as he continues to watch hot guy stroke himself, mouth watering at how badly he wants that fucking thing in his mouth, surely blushing at the thought. He’s startled by how willing and open he is to make hot guy feel good in any way he can. Hot guy hums.

“That’s sweet of you. Wanna make you come, been thinking about it since I first laid eyes on ya, s’all I can think about. You want me to touch you? You want to touch me?”

Steve feels like he might be crying, he’s so overwhelmed, and he can only nod his head and hiccup softly, looking into hot guy’s fiery eyes. And suddenly hot guy is standing, wrapping the towel around his hips, and Steve nearly shouts in objection, but hot guy is there gripping his chin in one big hand and Steve _melts_.

“Why don’t you meet me in the far left shower over there in the locker room?” hot guy whispers, stroking his thumb over Steve’s jaw. All Steve can think about is how strong hot guy’s grip feels, where else he can feel his grip, and how pretty his lips are. Steve does what he can to nod his head before realizing what he’s agreeing to and, _fuck, _does Steve want to feel this guys lips on his. He’s mentally prepared for the stubble burn. Hot guy let’s go of his chin slowly, not wanting Steve to end up on the floor with how heavily he is relying on hot guy’s hand, and turns and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack. Everyone talked about taking a cold shower so...  
I accept (with open arms) love, comments, requests, and kindly-worded critiques! <3

Bucky feels like he is about to vibrate out of his skin, his chest, his body, _his dick_. He’s never been so turned on that his body resorts to trembling yet here he is, shaking in this shower stall, promising to the gods he’ll sign his life away and head overseas and fight again in a heartbeat if he can get one solid kiss and touch from that kid. _Shit_, he’s so hot all over, inside and out, even though he’s standing under a steady stream of cool water. This kid will be the death of him. He listened _so well _to Bucky and fuckin’ touched himself in front of him, his perfect cock rubbed all over in a small palm, Bucky wants to eat him alive, to swallow him down, to stick his tongue in his ass, _goddamnit._ The kid had a silky smooth voice that gutted Bucky when he heard it. How does someone so small and sweet have a voice that could make Bucky drop to his knees? And then Bucky gripped him by the chin, rather harshly if he’s being honest, and the kid melted into the fucking bench. What a peach. Bucky is going to have fun with this one.

Bucky turns the water to a warmer temperature, verging on too hot, and leans his head on the tile wall in front of him, willing his dick and his brain and his body to smoothly get him through whatever happens next. The thought of the kid not showing up flutters through his mind, but he dismisses it; Bucky left that kid a fucking mess when he left him. He wants this too.

Bucky hears footsteps, frantic slapping ones, and his heart doesn’t even have a second to beat right out of his throat before that kid gently moves the curtain back, peeking through. Bucky turns and grabs him by both arms, yanking him into the shower stream with him, pulling him against his body.

“_Oh shit. _Yeah, yeah…” is all the kid can whisper before Bucky’s lips are hungrily seeking out his, hand curling around the back of his head, fingers pushing their way through blonde hair. It’s messy and wet and hot and Bucky can’t hold back the groan that tears through his throat as he sucks on the plumpest bottom lip he’s ever seen. Bucky’s other hand comes up to hold the side of the kid’s face softly, gesture the complete opposite of his other palm tugging at blonde hair.

“Oh fuck, you’re as sweet as I thought you’d be. Jesus fuckin’ Christ, baby,” Bucky breathes into the kid’s mouth, unable to bring himself to pull away from those lips even for a second, even to talk. The kid is whining, trembling, feels fucking incredible against Bucky’s body, so perfect and small. So small but so mighty, Bucky feeling the obvious strength in the way that he pulls him somehow closer, squirming against the line of Bucky’s body, making him almost shout. Bucky pulls maddeningly at the towel around the kid’s thin waist, tossing it onto the soaking floor and—_fuck!_ Both men gasp as their cocks push and rub against one another, differing bodies sliding against the other, and Bucky thinks he might literally drown in this kid’s eyes. Bucky feels his smaller hands, nimble fingers, running across his torso, his chest, his back, tugging and pulling at Bucky and his body frantically. He reaches down and wraps the fingers of one hand around a palmful of straight ass cheek and Bucky finds himself smirking and scoffing at how fucking unreal this kid is.

“Please, _please, please,”_ the little one whispers and Bucky’s nodding his head, kissing and licking into his mouth, against his lips a few times before maneuvering his body, turning him, pushing him against the wall. He’ll give this kid anything he wants. Bucky immediately brings his arm around the kid’s throat, wanting him to feel Bucky’s presence in an overwhelming way, and peppers kisses along the side of his face, breathing heavily as his knees dip a little and his own cock pushes and nestles beautifully between the kid’s fat ass cheeks. The kid literally chokes on his own moans at the feel of it and Bucky agrees, cursing into the skin of the kids neck, so soft he could almost tear up. Bucky rolls and grinds his hips against the kid’s sweet body a few times in pure greed before he brings the hand that isn’t around a slim neck around to wrap around a startlingly thick cock. 

“_Oh fuck_,” the kid says far too loudly for being in a public space, a fucking locker room, and Bucky finds himself cooing in his ear, kissing gently along his cheek and neck.

“Shhshh_shh_, honey, gotta be quiet. You forget where we are, huh? Anyone can hear us, hear you. Gotta be quiet while I touch this little cock, make you come,” Bucky whispers against the skin of his ear, starting to move his hand up and down the kid’s cock, grip tight and perfect around both his erection and his neck. The kid curses again quieter this time, and Bucky marvels in the feel of this guy’s cock in his hand, his body pressed against his. He knows it’s absolutely fucking stupid and his dick talking, but it’s perfect, he’s absolutely perfect. His cock is leaking all over Bucky’s hand and he knows he won’t last long, not after Bucky made him touch himself in the steam room. The kid is breathing heavily, chest heaving, and Bucky adjusts his arm around the kid’s neck, sliding the big palm of that hand to clamp over his mouth. Bucky moans as he feels the smaller body go nearly limp at the possessive gesture, feels his fucking dick jump in his hand, and his head falls back slightly, hips pumping uselessly into Bucky’s hand.

“_Mmm_, want you to come, baby. Come all over this wall, in a fucking stranger’s hand. Don’t worry—I”ll make you come again, you bet your cute little ass I will.”

Bucky’s whispering in the kid’s ear, palm pushed tight against his mouth, muffling his noises, hand pumping hard and deep over his cock, pulling him against Bucky’s body, and it’s fucking heaven. The kid is breathing out small whimpers, hands grappling to squeeze and grab at Bucky’s thighs and ass, sounding hysterical. Bucky shoves three fingers into the kid’s mouth, running along his teeth and his tongue, making them both moan softly at the feel, the kid wrapping his lips around them and sucking like he was made for this.

“Here, sugar, suck on these. Get some practice in now ‘cause once you come—”

Bucky’s hand around the kid’s dick pumps faster, feeling the hitch in his breathing, the tensing of his thighs. He knows it’s coming, he wants it so badly.

“That pretty fuckin’ mouth is mine, you hear me?” Bucky practically growls into the kid’s skin and _there it is_. The kid simultaneously melts and shakes and Bucky holds on like his life depends on it, hand pumping deep and slow over his cock, wringing the orgasm out of his small body. Bucky knows, he just _knows, _that this kid is a screamer and he wants to hear it so badly. The sounds of his sobs are already gutting to him, he loves it when he can make someone feel so good they _cry. _Bucky feels spit running down his wrist, the kid involuntarily slurping at his fingers as he gasps and bucks, and Bucky knows the next orgasm this guy has he _has _to be facing him. Bucky loosens his grip on the kid’s cock, pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a _pop_, bringing the hand down to wrap around his neck.

“So perfect, kid, so fuckin’ good. Look at you, _ah shit_, so fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky murmurs into any of the kid’s skin he can reach, peppering kisses all over his face and shoulders, holding his face up with the hand around his throat. The kid is still gasping, still shaking, and he’s mumbling something that Bucky can barely hear.

“_Steve…_my name is Steve. Please…”

Bucky’s mouth breaks out into a grin against the skin of _Steve’s _cheek, tickled that he finally has a name to call this kid, and he finally stills the hand around Steve’s cock, running the mess all along this thin torso and stomach.

“_Mmm_, okay, Steve. You’re so sweet after you come, huh? All sweet and soft?”

Steve just whines and nods his head, his blinks slow and syrupy. Bucky chuckles, nips at his earlobe, and Steve is clumsily moving and pushing at the wall and Bucky, turning. _Shit, _even seconds after a mind-blowing orgasm, all sweet and soft, he’s wanting to touch Bucky all over, pull him close, a shocking amount of strength. His small hands reach up to Bucky’s neck and pull him down for a few sloppy chaste kisses, Bucky being able to feel how lax Steve is through his movements, and Steve’s grabbing at his cock, _oh shit._

“What’s your name?” Steve breathes, and Bucky can barely hear him in his own mind, letting out a string of startled but hushed noises, seeing stars behind his eyelids because of this kid’s touch. It’s fucking electric, he’s just standing under that stream of water as that kid nearly brings him to his knees, and Bucky quickly saves himself by leaning forward into Steve’s small body, into the wall behind him, arms up against the wall around the kid. Steve’s scattering kisses all over his neck, waiting so patiently for an answer, _so fucking sweet,_ but his hand is moving like silk over his cock, pulling and tugging and rolling his balls in his palm and _shit _how did he get both hands down there?!

“B-bucky. My name’s Bucky,” he manages to quietly get out between gritted teeth as the kid sucks at the side of his throat.

“M’gonna make you come, Bucky. Wanna make you come, wanna make this big fuckin’ cock come” Steve whispers, so determined and deep and Bucky wants that so much, _holy shit._ He’s nodding his head, nose and forehead brushing against Steve’s, eyes hooded in a blaze that is arousal and desire. He’s so hard he _aches_ and he wants this kid to touch him to completion, wants to see him come run all over his hands.

“Want you in my mouth, tell me you’re clean, please _please_, been thinkin’ about putting this cock in my mouth since you dropped your fucking towel, ya fuckin’ jerk.”

Bucky’s eyes widen in even more desire, as does his smile, and he moans into the kid’s mouth as he gives him a few deep kisses, tongues curling together. The thought of Steve’s lips wrapped around his cock has him almost shooting off into the kid’s hands.

“Yeah, yeah, I want that. You gonna gimme that, sweetheart? You gonna let me feel your lips stretch around my cock? _Fuck, _you’re so sweet, gonna look so pretty, Steve.” Steve’s nodding his head, panting into Bucky’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, _yeah,_ lemme—” and Steve’s turning and pushing Bucky against the wet tile wall and he drops to his fucking knees right there in that gym shower floor and _fuck_ if that isn’t the prettiest thing Bucky’s ever seen. Steve doesn’t waste any time and he’s kissing sweetly all over the skin of Bucky’s stomach and thighs, running his fingers up and down his thighs. Bucky watches in disbelief as Steve grabs ahold of his cock and strokes hit, bringing it to his sweet face, his rosy cheek, letting it slide against his fucking face in a full-on tease. Oh…_oh this’ll be good._

__________

Steve’s in heaven. He’s so convinced that this is fucking heaven and it’s the dirtiest and most scandalous thing he has and will ever do. This moment finds him on his knees in the gym shower, looking up at the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on, a man that just made him come his fucking brains out all over the shower wall mere minutes ago, and he’s letting him suck on his cock, easily the biggest cock Steve has ever had the pleasure of putting in his mouth. _This is heaven_. Bucky (because of course that’s his name) noticed he gets so sweet and soft after an orgasm, and he does. Bucky can’t see the way his vision blurs around the edges, feeling floaty and practically purring against the line of this man’s thick thighs. He feels like a cat.

Looking up at Bucky through his lashes, drinking in the long line of his hulking body, he strokes his fat cock as he presses it against his cheek, the side of his face, just feeling it. It’s making his own dick hard again, chubbing up already at finally having hot guy’s cock in his hand and soon in his mouth. Bucky watches him, mouth open, hand dropping down to run his fingers through his hair, and Steve kisses sweetly along the side of his cock, open mouthed kisses, slipping his tongue through to rub against hot silky skin.

“_Fucking hell, _sweetheart, you gonna make me beg? Come on, give it to me,” Bucky breathes, barely tightening his grip on Steve’s hair before moving down to cup the back of his neck. His words are pushy but his actions aren’t and Steve _loves_ that, loves being able to still have some control while he is being fucked and used, and Steve smirks as he pulls his head back and opens his mouth. He wants this to be slow and sensual and good, wants to wreck Bucky at the same time he feels wrecked himself. Steve is letting out a small moan even before he slides the fat head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth, sticking his tongue out and letting him just rest on it as Steve strokes him. He purses his lips some and moves forward, letting them loosely wrap around Bucky’s cock, lightly sucking and swirling his tongue. His gut clenches in the intimacy of the gesture, of the way Bucky’s lips twitch before he exhales loudly, and he sits there and suckles on the head, kissing and licking and quite literally worshipping the cock he has spent the past 24 hours thinking about, touching himself to.

“Fuckin’ knew you’d be a tease, _fuck_, such a dirty little tease, aren’t ya? Yeah?” Steve finds himself nodding his head, cock in his mouth, and he pumps his hand a few times, lips pursing, tongue flicking, pulling out all the stops. Steve loves sucking dick, it’s his all-time favorite, which is ironic because he is always getting in fights for others and himself and standing up for himself, hating people not taking him seriously because of his size, yet he loves being pushed to his knees, having his mouth used like a hole, and talked to like he’s a sweet little whore. Showing Steve how much he likes what Bucky is doing and what he’s letting Steve do, he opens his mouth and slides his lips over his cock, letting it slide luxuriously into his throat with a flutter of his eyelids. Bucky groans, unable to tear his eyes away from Steve’s mouth, and _fuck_ it feels good to take Bucky apart. It’s a stretch, Steve’s mouth wide and gaping, but he powers through, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Bucky’s big cock filling up his throat.

“Of-fucking-course you can take a fat prick all the way down your throat like it’s nothin’, _shit_, baby. Oh fuuuuck,” Bucky whispers harshly as Steve swallows around him a few good times, eyes wide as he looks up at him. Bucky’s hand comes down to grip the back of his neck, rolling and grinding his hips into Steve’s face, and Steve lets out an indecent moan as his eyes roll back into his head. _Fuck._ Gagging once but still wanting to make Bucky feel good, to be good for Bucky, he finds himself slurping up spit as it runs out of his mouth and down his chin.

“_Oh_, you like that, huh? Like to be used? To have your mouth fucked? You’re so fuckin’ perfect, Steve, I c-can’t believe this.”

Steve feels the edges of his vision go fuzzy again, closing his eyes as he pulls his head back with a gasp. God, the filth and the praise come together in such a devastating way that it makes him automatically whine, feel needy, wants to do good. He finds himself whispering, “_Yes, yes, yes_,” along the head of Bucky’s cock, smearing it across his lips before diving back in, bobbing his head rapidly as his head is held in a tender embrace. Still looking up at Steve, watching the pleasure wash over Bucky’s face in waves as he bobs his head, he silently begs Bucky to send Steve under, let him float, let him get there, but his mind is screaming. There is no way he can let himself float with someone he barely knows. As caught up as he is and as hot as sin as this moment is he cannot and _will not drop._ Bucky maneuvers his hands, sliding in water rivulets up his face and neck, holding Steve’s cheeks in his hands, so soft, and Steve manages to let out a sob with his mouth full of cock. Bucky holds his face, forcing Steve to swallow a few more times before he raises one questioning eyebrow.

_Fuck yeah._

Steve whines, nodding his head frantically as he pulls back to breathe, hands dropping to rest on Bucky’s thick thighs, fingers briefly digging into the soft hair there, and Bucky smirks. Steve shivers, having a full-body reaction to how badly he wants Bucky to fuck his face, his mouth, and he kisses sweetly at the tip of his cock before opening his mouth wide, tilting his head back. Steve revels in the look in Bucky’s eyes, his noises, the fact that he is making this man feel so good and Bucky whispers, “_Holy shit_,” before taking charge. Steve feels relief in his body and his mind as Bucky’s big hands cup his face lovingly, pushing and pulling his hips, easing his cock in and out Steve’s mouth. It’s gentle at first but he knows that with the build-up they’ve had there’s no way Bucky is going to go slow for long. _Good_—he doesn’t want that.

Steve focuses on keeping his mouth wide, his throat open, his eyes up and he lets Bucky use him and it feels _so fuckin’ good_. Bucky’s holding his face and fucking into it, stroking his cheeks with his thumb as his cock drags in and out of his mouth, along his tongue. A few harsh thrusts have Steve gagging but fighting through it. Bucky’s breaths are ragged and heavy, eyes moving rapidly between Steve’s mouth and Steve’s eyes. The connection Steve feels with this stranger moves throughout his whole body like syrup, warm and slow, making everything sweet and hazy, and Steve startlingly thinks to himself that there’s no fucking way this can be the last time he sees Bucky, he fucks Bucky, he lets Bucky fuck him.

Bucky’s movements grow more frantic, his noises and thrusts shaky, and Steve whimpers in anticipation and encouragement, wanting Bucky to come more than anything he’s ever wanted. Bucky curses, thumb dragging over where Steve’s mouth and his own cock intersect right at the corner, and without warning he pulls back. Before Steve can even begin to beg Bucky for his come, he’s being yanked up, up, and up, and he lets out a squeak when he feels his feet leave the tile floor.

“Want you to fuckin’ come with me, sugar. Told you I’d make you come again,” Bucky whispers into his mouth, the hard tile wall against his back making him gasp at the temperature difference as he wraps his lithe legs around Bucky’s thick torso. He lets out a short whine, _Oh_, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s broad shoulders, his neck, kisses his lips and nearly shouts as a big hand wraps around both his cock and Bucky’s. _Oh shit, oh shitohshit_. Bucky is holding him up in his arms in this small shower like it’s the easiest thing in the world and Steve’s dick twitches at the overwhelming feeling of arousal. He’s being held by this brick shithouse of a man who’s squeezing and pulling their cocks together, sucking on his neck and his bottom lip, cooing and murmuring sweet things into his skin and Steve thinks that he might pass out.

“Oh _shit_. Stevie, want you to come all over my cock, wanna see it, wanna feel it, baby.”

All Steve can manage is a low _ngh ngh ngh_ as his gut coils and he nods his head, fingers curling into Bucky’s long dark hair, pulling to get his face up and out of his neck. He wants to look into hot guy’s eyes when he comes again.

“Fuck me,” Steve whispers, his desperate thought verbalized on Bucky’s lips and once he says it he wants it so much, repeating it a few times between kisses, hands running along his scalp, stomach fluttering as Bucky’s skilled fingers tugged him closer to his climax.

“Nah, sugar. The first time I fuck you it’s gonna be in a bed so I can spread your sweet little body out on it. It’s gonna be in a place where you can be as loud as you want, where I can take my time.” Steve sobs and brings his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck in hopes that it helps him quiet his noises. He’s so fucking close, so close.

“I’m gonna open you up with my fingers and eat out that pretty little cunt, make it so sloppy—”

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna—”  
  
“And then I’ll fuck into your sweet body nice and slow, make you come so fucking much, honey. Gonna make you _fuckin’ cry_, you’ll have to beg me to stop.”

And that’s it. Steve tries to warn Bucky that he’s coming but all he can do is bite down on the sensitive skin of Bucky’s neck and cry and sob at the shattering of what feels like his fucking soul, so sensitive, _fuck, _so intense. His body moves in rolls in Bucky’s arms, fingers tugging on his hair, Bucky’s teeth pulling at his ear, whispering more filth through gritted teeth. He stays focused long enough to register Bucky coming as well, his hot come spurting all over his stomach, his thick cock twitching against his own spent one, breathing heavily into his ear, and hearing and feeling this man come just prolongs Steve’s own orgasm. Steve feels like his mind, body, and soul are wrung out of his dick with this orgasm, his body trembling, his mind fuzzy.

He grins as he hears Bucky curse and feels his chest rise and fall against his own. He’s kissing sweet up and down Steve’s bony shoulder, letting Steve’s legs fall to the floor and the only noises are of the two men catching their breath and the heavy stream of the shower. Steve’s mind begins to race through the molasses, of everything that was said between the two and of his own thoughts. Bucky talked about _more_, of fucking Steve, of how sweet he was of how attracted he was to Steve. Did he want more? More of this? Was that something Steve could agree to? Shouldn’t he be really fucking mortified? His mind is still reeling when he feels Bucky clutch at him and hold him close. He’s put at ease when the hot guy doesn’t waste a second and whispers into his hair, “Wanna grab some coffee?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow, okay so one more chapter after this. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I don't even know what I'm doing lmao. I know I said one more chapter but this got awaaaaaay from me. Is this ridiculous? Should I combine them all when I'm done? I swear to GAWD they'll have sex next, I swear it.  
I love love love comments, kindly-worded critiques, love, and suggestions. <3

Steve and Bucky have coffee. After Steve bashfully agrees to join Bucky they shower mutually, sharing small grins and soft touches, cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and physical exertion. They choose a Starbucks by default simply because it is right around the corner, Bucky mumbling something about how they’re “fuckin’ everywhere”. They’re sides bump as they walked, both of them keeping their hands in their pockets as to not pressure the other into entangling their fingers and holding hands. They both mentally battled with the fact that they have seen each other naked, touched each other, kissed, and shared an orgasm (two for Steve) but that they’re still strangers; they only knew each other’s names.

Bucky ordered a black coffee and Steve ordered an iced caramel macchiato. Bucky couldn’t help but comment softly, “_Full of sugar, just like you_,” with a wink that made Steve’s cheeks flare up and his eyes fall to the floor. As they found a cozy spot in a corner table there was a pregnant pause where the anxiety they both felt was palpable. Steve thought to himself, “_What the fuck am I supposed to say to this guy? I just had his dick in my mouth half an hour ago…_” but before his panicked thoughts could spiral out of control Bucky ran a tentative and gentle finger over Steve’s, gave him a soft smile, and said, “Okay, Steve. Tell me about yourself.”

They spent three hours at Starbucks that morning. Bucky learned that Steve was an artist, charcoals being his favorite, and a damn good one at that. He learned that Steve’s only family he had left was his mother and if he learned anything about her it was that she gave Steve all the strength and spunk he was equipped with. He learned that Steve gets in fights a lot which was equal parts hot as fuck and worrisome. Steve learned that Bucky had spent the last eight years of his life as a special ops soldier, risking his life to protect people like Steve living back home. Steve thought that was equal parts hot (Bucky in uniform, _fuck me_) and worrisome. He learns that Bucky’s family lives back in Indiana, both his parents, his sisters, and his nieces. He says that Christmas is chaos but there was a sparkle in his eye that made Steve believe Bucky thoroughly enjoyed said festivities. He learned that Bucky gets nightmares and sometimes doesn’t like to be in big crowds and it had Steve wanting to wrap him up and do everything he could to ensure that Bucky gets adequate sleep and feels as comfortable as possible around people. They both learned that it was entirely too easy to spend time around one another and that they didn’t want the coffee date to end.

So, it doesn’t. They go to lunch. Steve suggested sushi, his favorite place being within walking distance, and Bucky reluctantly agreed, startled by the fact that he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to say no to this kid. Steve was tickled and quite literally dragged Bucky through the front doors, not even thinking twice about grabbing Bucky’s hand. They sat close to one another, knees bumping, Steve ordering for them both, and Bucky found himself marveling at Steve’s eyelashes and gentle smiles; he wanted to pull this kid into his lap and never let him go. To Steve’s delight, Bucky loved his sushi choices, indecently moaning when he places some sort of salmon-tuna-whatever roll into his mouth. “_Oh fuck, Steve_,” he had mumbled through a mouth full of another bite and his reaction had Steve blushing and giggling and Bucky wanted to see and hear that every day.

From that point, with the meal coming to an end, they both knew there was no way they could prolong this time together any longer than they already had. Steve had found himself grabbing Bucky’s hand as it rested on the table, mind racing through a million thoughts a second, and said, “_Bucky, I really fucking like you and this whole morning has been fuckin’ nuts but…I-I’d really like to do this again. Well, the d-date part, not the shower part. But I wouldn’t mind doing the uh…the shower—” _before Bucky cut him off with a chuckle and a kiss, so chaste and soft but setting Steve’s insides on fire. “_How does Friday night work for you, sugar?_” he had asked.

That had been a little over a month ago, 37 days. 37 days of being practically inseparable. 37 days of waking up and going to the gym together, of calling and texting each other all day, of holding hands and sneaking kisses. 37 days and Steve has learned that, despite Bucky’s filthy mouth and rugged appearance, he’s the sweetest person Steve’s ever met. He’s dating the _shit _out of Steve. After their first date Steve woke up to flowers outside of his front door. After a rather rough day, Bucky showed up to Steve’s apartment with all the ingredients to make an Italian dinner for him. He had kissed him on the cheek, made him sit on the couch, and whipped up a delicious dinner for the two. He takes care of Steve and, while he was uncomfortable at first, he has come to adore it. 37 days and Bucky has learned that Steve is the cutest sleeper he’s ever laid eyes on. He fits perfectly in the crook of Bucky’s shoulder and neck and he turns into an octopus when he snoozes. 37 days and Bucky has learned that Steve is actually terrifying when someone makes him upset, when he chooses to pic a fight for someone else who isn’t as courageous. Bucky has learned that he can barely contain him and that Steve hates it when he intervenes. 37 days and Bucky has learned that if Steve pouts, sticks out that bottom lip just a millimeter (Bucky doesn’t even think Steve realizes he is doing it) and bats his eyelashes he could get Bucky to die for him.

37 days…and Steve can’t get Bucky to fuck him. 37 days. 37 fucking days. Steve isn’t one to usually rush into things but considering how their relationship started he had figured Bucky would take him to bed after their first date. He was way off. They’ve enjoyed their share of heated makeout sessions on the couch, of Bucky waking up and grinding his morning wood on Steve’s plump little ass, even of Bucky stroking Steve off when he gets a little too needy. But Bucky always puts his foot down when it comes to them having intercourse, saying something along the lines of, “_In due time, honey. Just enjoy this,”_ and it made Steve want to scream. He’s never wanted anyone more in his life, guaranteed. No one like Bucky, Steve’s dream guy, has ever been into someone like Steve, let alone even shown him the time of day. It doesn’t help that Bucky treats him better than he ever thought he could be treated. Everything combined makes a fire burn inside him to give Bucky that side of him, that piece of him. He wants Bucky to fuck him and to make love to him and to pound him into the mattress. Steve is extremely frustrated.

His frustration finds its peak in this moment. Bucky had taken him to the Museum of Natural History, Steve never having been, and he held his hand the entire time, watching Steve with a fond eye when he got excited. He snuck kisses, some sweet and some heated, sat on benches when Steve was so excited he had to remain standing to take everything in, and supported the shit out of Steve. He took him to dinner at an incredible Thai place closer to his apartment, whispering dirty things in Steve’s ear as he ran his hand up Steve’s thigh. By the time they had made it back to Steve’s apartment he was sure he could get Bucky to have sex with him. He was so desperate after such a perfect day that it left him breathless by the time he found himself on his couch in Bucky’s lap.

He knew Bucky wanted him, he could _feel _it beneath his ass for Christ’s sake, but he found himself whining into Bucky’s lips, rolling his hips to try and get any friction he could manage.

“Come on, Buck, please. You’ve got me touchin’ myself every fuckin’ night thinking about you fucking me, please, Buck. What is it? Is it me?”

Bucky is quick to hush him, his big hands sweeping up Steve’s back, one moving further to squeeze the nape of Steve’s neck, and the gesture makes him whimper.

“Stevie, you shut your pretty mouth. You know I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he says sternly against his lips, giving them a gentle few kisses. The grip on Steve’s neck tightens as does the arm around his back, both pulling him closer to Bucky and down into this crotch more.

“But I am more interested in hearing about you touchin’ yourself every night. Tell me about that. What do you think about?” Bucky asks in such a low voice that it makes Steve’s head fall back briefly, his hands pressed against a set of large muscular pecs, caught between both his and Bucky’s bodies. His cock feels like it’s going to burst out of his jeans, throbbing in time with his heartbeat, and he finds himself whispering, “_Please, Bucky, please please please.”_ against Bucky’s jaw as he squirms in Bucky’s lap and grip.

“Come on, pretty baby—tell me what you think about when you touch yourself. Start from the beginning.”

_Fuck,_ Bucky knows that Steve can get bashful when it comes to communicating his desires, not nearly as comfortable as Bucky is with dirty talking, but Steve knows how hot the brunette thinks it is when he plays along. He feels the fingers of the hand on his back dip beneath the band of his briefs, squeezing at the meat there, and Steve buries his face into the side of Bucky’s neck with a whine. If he was going to say dirty things he couldn’t look Bucky in the eyes.

“_Buck_…I-I think about you, you eatin’ m-me out…” he starts softly and he both feels and hears the rumble that makes its way through Bucky’s chest. The noise is as encouraging as the gentle kiss he receives below his ear and the squeeze and push of his ass.

“I’m on my back so…so I can…_fuck.._.”

“So you can what, honey?”

“So I can w-watch you eat me out,” he mumbles and Steve’s cheeks flare up in immediate embarrassment. Bucky curses in a low voice and pulls Steve’s head back by the hand on his neck, licking into that sweet mouth heatedly. Steve’s hips grind and roll on their own accord, his fingers gripping at Bucky’s thick neck, and he watches as Bucky’s lips move up into a knowing smirk.

_“Oh, honey_. You wanna watch me lick and kiss at your sweet cunt? Huh? Watch my tongue slide in and out of your little hole, legs pushed back against your chest, all spread open for me?” Bucky murmurs somehow both sweetly and darkly against his lips, forcing Steve to look him in the eyes. _Shit. _Steve moans into Bucky’s lips, both mortified and burning from the inside out, his gut clenching and manages to nod his head.

“Mhmm, okay. What else you think about, sweetheart? What happens after I make this sweet little ass all sloppy?”

Steve’s hips jerk and roll, his little body moving sensuously against Bucky’s bigger form, trying to keep his mushy mind coherent as Bucky peppers his face with small kisses, being so patient.

“Y-you finger me,” Steve bites out, subconsciously clenching his body, his ass, at the thought of Bucky’s thick fingers inside of him, letting out a groan. The hand on Steve’s ass, teasing the waistband of his underwear slides inside of the fabric then, cupping his ass with greedy fingers, _so close_ to his hole, making him gasp. Bucky keeps him grounded with his other hand wrapped around his neck and he whispers, “Tell me.”

“_Ah fuck._ You…you go slow, so slow, and your f-fingers are so big and you have to use so much lube,” Steve tells him, voice low, hiccupping on a breath, and he feels his self-doubt and control slipping away. He feels drunk, drunk off of Bucky, and he can’t stop.

“Well of course, baby— I’d need to get you all ready for my fat cock. Open you up real good. Stretch that tight little hole out so that you feel so fuckin’ good when I slide into you for the first time.”

Steve sobs softly as Bucky moves the fingers gripping his ass cheek just a little bit more and then—_oh fuck_. Steve’s nodding his head frantically against Bucky’s, eyes locked and wide, watching Bucky watch him as the tip of two fingers drag over his asshole. He stills his body and his hips, wanting to feel any contact Bucky gives him and Bucky kisses his lax lips as he rubs against his hole hard, the tip of one finger barely dipping in. Steve swears he is going to come, he’s so keyed up, and the only thing holding his head up is Bucky’s palm.

“What comes after I open you up, sugar?” Bucky whispers huskily, fingers still rubbing, his own hips beginning to pulse and roll up into Steve’s body above him, encouraging Steve to keep moving his little self all over him. Steve shakes his head, gasping, moaning, “I can’t, Buck, I can’t. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come from just fuckin’ talkin’ about you fuckin’ me.” The hand on the back of Steve’s neck moves around to grab Steve around his throat, thumb and forefinger each pushing against a hinge of his jaw, gentle but stern. Bucky feels as much as he hears the shaky exhale that Steve lets out.

“This is the best part though, Stevie. Tell me how you picture us fucking when you touch yourself.”

Bucky’s voice is so gentle but dark, it making Steve not want to disobey Bucky, a chill of arousal breaking across his skin. The way Bucky says _fucking _damn near makes Steve’s eyes roll back into his head. He whines as the gesture and scenario that is playing out makes his eyelids heavy and his head fuzzy. He answers without thinking or hesitating.

“You make me come at least t-twice. I know I can…I can come at least four times through intercourse alone,” Bucky hums, nuzzling into his cheek briefly, fingers rubbing against his asshole again, before Steve continues breathlessly, “The first time I-I come it’s to you fucking me on my…on my back. You’re surrounding me and s-so close and it’s overwhelming and I feel like I’m drowning in you.” Bucky groans, pulling Steve’s lips to his in a few messy kisses, Steve’s hips moving and grinding against Bucky’s thighs and fingers.

“A-and once I come with you on top of m-me you flip…you flip me over, fuckin’ man-handling me, movin’ me, and _fuck_ _me into the fucking mattress_, Bucky. Holy _fuck_,” Steve’s nearly shouting at this point, damn near delirious, and he barely feels the larger man pull his hand free of Steve’s pants and move to the button of his jeans. His breaths are heavy, as are Steve’s, and Bucky is starting to see the signs that this kid is a little more than turned on; Steve might actually be about ready to float.

“So sensitive, sugar. Just thinkin’ about me finally gettin’ to fuck you and you humpin’ my thighs is gonna make you float isn’t it, Steve? Gonna get all sweet on me?” Bucky coos while working Steve’s tight-as-sin pants open, erection springing free, still holding his chin in his hand. He’s honestly worried that if he lets Steve’s jaw go he’ll collapse and Bucky mentally shoulders the responsibility that comes with letting him float, letting him feel so fucking good. Bucky wants to be the one that gets him to that place of euphoria, to be the one responsible for that, and _shit_ does he want to see it. Steve’s already given him a headsup in previous conversations that he’ll sometimes drop when things get intense and the things that he likes to see and hear when he comes to. It had felt like Bucky’s heart was being squeezed out of his chest when Steve had confided in him and trusted him. Bucky wasn’t about to fuck this up.

“Just wanyou to fuckme, Buck,” Steve softly slurs, nimble fingers pulling uselessly at his shirt, teary eyes barely open. Bucky doesn’t even think Steve’s aware that his hips are still thrusting, so fucking needy and sweet and desperate, and he makes the decision to switch positions. Bucky moves swiftly, turning and twisting until the kid is laid out beneath him on the cushions, stretching and smiling softly, fingers wrapping themselves in the brunette’s soft hair.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Steve,” he breathes into the skin of Steve’s cheek, draping himself over his wisp of a form, framing him, protecting him. The kid lets out a noise that lies somewhere between a whine and a sigh that quickly morphs into a long drawn-out moan as Bucky’s big palm wraps around his cock, squeezing and pulling him, coaxing him slowly but deliberately, deep tugs.

“Want you to come, sweet thing. Come all over my hand and go to that sweet place. Yeah?”

Bucky’s voice is low in Steve’s ear, wanting to make sure his words get through to him, and he slips his arm under a thin neck, cradling Steve close to him, wanting to fucking crawl into his body, be one with him, _God. _A small voice says his name a few times, _Bucky Bucky Buck, _and those fingers squeeze into the skin of Bucky’s neck. Steve’s eyes are barely open, glazed over in lust and loss, and Bucky feels like he wants to cry at the vulnerability and trust pouring off of the body beneath him. His fist continues to stroke over Steve’s thick length and Bucky hears a small hitch in his breath, his thighs clenching.

“Baby, want you to come knowing I can’t wait to fuck into your sweet little body. I’m gonna take you apart slowly, gonna savor every second. Gonna make you come so much, gonna make you float, gonna love on you until you have push me away—” Steve’s weak fingers pull at Bucky’s collar in opposition to his words, Bucky scoffing softly at the fact that this spitfire is still arguing even while dropping. Bucky’s fist is moving, not rapidly or aggressively, wanting this orgasm to ache and to shatter, the point not being to get off fast. Steve’s breaths, in and out, are turning into noises, soft _ngh ngh nghs _and breathy sighs, and Bucky never wants to hear anything else.

“_Buuuuck_, m’gonna…”

“Yeah, sugar, come on—give it to me, lemme have it, I got ya…” Bucky whispers into Steve’s cherry red lips, pulling his arm taught around his neck, Steve’s head lolling back slightly, and watches in utter awe and fascination as Steve simply…comes apart. All that runs through Bucky’s brain is how fucking beautiful his little Steve is, his eyes falling shut as they roll back into his head, his chest heaving as he gasps, his fingers shockingly rushing to squeeze at Bucky’s own erection through the denim of his jeans. It makes Bucky’s hips involuntarily roll down into the kid, relishing in the sensation and feel of almost fucking Steve. Steve trembles and spills and shakes all over the space between them and into Bucky’s palm. His orgasm sounds and feels _devastating_, his noises near hysterical, it peaking to the point where Steve is suddenly quiet, the silence coupled with his small body going completely lax in Bucky’s hold. _There it is. _

Bucky feels like he’s going to fucking explode in his pants and out of his chest, so consumed by what he can only explain in that moment as love, and he’s groaning into the kisses he plants all over Steve’s cheeks and neck and temple.

“_So fuckin’ beautiful, baby, holy shit, makin’ me so happy, such a good fuckin’ boy, so sweet, Stevie…”_ He’s rambling and is only half-aware of what he is saying, whispering, groaning, and the fingers steady on Bucky’s dick twitch. Bucky doesn’t even think twice when he let’s Steve’s erection go and fumbles with the opening of his own pants.

“Makes me so fuckin’ hard to see you lose yourself like that, honey. S’got me touchin’ myself right now. I’m so wet from watchin’ you come for me, gonna add to this mess—” Bucky’s hand moves over his cock quickly, needing to come _right fucking now_, and he kisses whatever skin of Steve he can reach. Steve lets out a breathy noise, turning his head, and Bucky loses it. His toes curl, feeling this orgasm tear through him, down to his soul, and he watches as his own mess mixes with the one settling into Steve’s clothes, moaning loudly at the sight. It feels like this orgasm goes on for eternity, Bucky heaving Steve into his chest, breathing deeply but shakily, eyes open to continue to watch Steve float. He’ll hold him until he comes back to Bucky, all sweet and bashful, erection still somehow raging against his stomach, and he’ll snuggle into Bucky’s broad chest, asking him to stay the night. He’ll give this kid anything he wants—all the snuggles and all the sex. Bucky can’t remember the reason why he’s waited so long to make love to Steve and his body but, _Christ_, is he ready to. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up feeling content in every way. His soul and his body and his mind feel sated and relaxed and pleasure thrums through his being beyond anything he’s ever felt. It’s so real and so present and—oh shit. Oh, that’s because it is so real and so present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mf did it, ya'll. I was so worried about this and avoided it and few days ago I went to town, ha. This is literally 5.5K words of filth and I truly hope you enjoy it. This the last chapter but I intend on keeping this universe/relationship open to add stories to!  
Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

Steve wakes up feeling content in every way. His soul and his body and his mind feel sated and relaxed and pleasure thrums through his being beyond anything he’s ever felt. It’s so real and so present and—_oh shit_. Oh, that’s because it _is_ so real and so present. Steve recognizes the setting as his apartment, his bedroom, his bed, his ceiling. And he recognizes the dark-haired head between his legs as Bucky’s.

“_Buck!_ Wh-what—_oh_,” Steve breathes, hands rushing down to gently rake his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he feels a fist grip his cock, a tongue flutter luxuriously under the head, the crown, and he moans, head falling back and twisting from side to side. Bucky doesn’t respond and instead chooses to kiss and suck at Steve’s cock gently, enough pressure to make Steve sigh and squirm but not enough to make him come. Relaxed and lazy and content. A finger tucks behind Bucky’s ear as he hears a sound of acknowledgement rumble from Bucky’s chest, his lips curling around the tip of Steve’s cock loosely. Steve lets out a shaky sigh, legs falling open a little more, but Bucky grabs them and throws them onto his broad shoulders.

“Mornin’, sugar,” Bucky murmurs, hands running up Steve’s thighs, lips running across his erection as he speaks. Steve lets out a low moan and glances at the clock on the bookshelf.

“Buck, it’s 3 AM. How did my pants get off?” He doesn’t even realize his shirt is off as well.

Bucky kisses his stomach a few times, his facial hair tickling at the sensitive skin of his navel, and thick fingers dig into Steve’s hips.

“Took them off when you came all over yourself, Steve.”

_Oh yes_, that’s right—Steve dropped. Bucky sent Steve under by just his words and maybe his hand if he is remembering correctly. He let’s out a small whimper at the hazy memory and because of the fact that this was his first time dropping with Bucky. The wind is knocked out of him at the magnitude of this step in their relationship and how much the other man means to him. Bucky continues his mission though, pressing his lips and kitten licks along the length of Steve’s cock, along his balls, laving and sucking, _oh god, _and then moving even lower.

“_Mmm_, fuck. What’re you doin’, Buck?” Steve moans, the slumbery feeling of both sleep and dropping hours before combined making his eyelids flutter and drop gently and he relishes in the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on him. He adores the feeling of Bucky, all compact muscles and so broad, between such an intimate part of his body, the fact that he is simply there being arousing. One of his hands falls to his side while the other rubs and scratches at soft dark locks of hair, so soft, no rush in either’s movements. Bucky nudges at Steve’s taint before pulling Steve’s small legs apart, tilting his hips up, and he lets his tongue broadly swipe over his hole.

“_Oh _god…”

“Remember what you told me? What you think about when you touch yourself?” Bucky asks, and Steve’s body heats up significantly, both hands gripping at the sheets by his waist now. All he can manage is a small noise before Bucky continues.

“Remember when you said you thought about me eatin’ out this little cunt, honey? You wantin’ to watch the entire time?” Bucky is littering the area with kisses and nips and Steve’s gut clenches at how erotic the moment is, Bucky’s words and Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s face furiously flushes, throwing an elbow over his eyes at the humiliation of Bucky knowing his most personal desires.

“Uh-uh, Stevie. You’re gonna watch me eat out this pretty hole. Watch me, look,” Bucky instructs, and there’s a change in his tone that makes him want to listen to Bucky, to obey him, and it makes him whine as he slams the arm covering his eyes down into the mattress, pouting. He tears his eyes open and leans up on his elbows, assuming the exact position he always found himself in in his fantasies, and his breaths become labored. Bucky looks like _sin_. Steve can’t bear it. His chiseled jaw makes his facial hair dig and tear into the inside of Steve’s thighs and his ass cheeks. The gaze in his pale eyes pins Steve down, feral and adoring and determined, and his large hands run up and grip the back of Steve’s knees before pushing them back lewdly, so wide, so humiliating. _So hot_.

“_Buck…_”

“Fuck, baby. Gonna get this sweet little cunt all ready for my cock. Can’t wait anymore, can’t do it,” Bucky whispers harshly and Steve’s heart damn near bursts through his chest, unable to control his responses, both noises and words.

“_Oh shit_, you’re gonna fuck me, Bucky? You’re _finally_ gonna fuck me? I swear to God, if you’re messin’ with me…”

Bucky chuckles, turning his head to kiss the inside of his thigh sweetly, turning back to kiss as equally sweet directly over Steve’s hole. He looks into Steve’s eyes and responds, “Yeah, honey—I’m gonna fuck you. Gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you come so much, gonna make you _cry with it_,” before fluttering his tongue around his hole. Steve’s head drops back, fingers digging into the sheets at his sides, moaning loudly at Bucky’s words and his gyrating tongue. The fingers on the back of his knees dig into the skin there and he pulls his head back up to watch Bucky eat him out. His tongue and lips feel like sin all wrapped up in heaven, so wet and so soft, pleasure unlike much he’s ever felt thrumming through Steve’s veins. The position he is in forces him to look at Bucky and watch him take him apart with just his mouth. He watches Bucky watch him as he moves between slick, broad sweeps of his tongue and darting literal fucks of the muscle. His chest feels heavy, his breathing is labored, and his gut clenches, his limbs feeling heavy.

“_Mmm_, Bucky…Buck, feels so good, oh f-fuck,” Steve gasps, unable to form coherent sentences, biting his lip as he watches Bucky shake his head back a forth, rubbing his face, his lips, his tongue, moaning into his asshole.

“Love hearin’ you say my name, sugar. All blissed and fucked out. A fuckin’ wet dream is what you are, _goddamn_,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s skin before circling his hole with the flat of his tongue and _fuck_ does that make Steve’s eyes roll back into his head. He fights it, trying to keep them open to watch Bucky please him but it’s no use. His head falls back between his shoulders and when he feels and hears the man between his legs slurp and suck at his hole his arms give out. He falls to the bed with a moan, a hand reaching forward to blindly grasp at Bucky’s head, his hair, and he immediately blushes as his hips roll into plush lips, a devilish tongue. Bucky loves when Steve acts on instinct, words or actions, not holding back, and Steve taking what he wants in that moment makes him groan gutturally into Steve’s skin.

“B-Bucky, I might…I might come,” Steve desperately whines, both hands grabbing at Bucky’s hair, trying not to roll his hips into his face anymore than he already was. He hasn’t even touched himself, but his stomach feels sticky with pre-come, his cock twitching against his torso. Bucky all but growls, shoving Steve’s legs back and down further into Steve’s body, into the bed beneath them. It all makes Steve hysterical.

“_Oh god, _please, Buck, please, wanna come, wanna come all over that fuckin’ tongue, all over your fuckin’ face, please, Bucky, please make me come…” and Bucky’s earnestly tongue-fucking his hole and he feels Bucky’s spit dripping from it and Bucky eats at him like it’s the best thing he’s ever had and his noises are animalistic and _fuck_—

“_Ohhhh_, I’m coming, you’re makin’ me come. Bucky, fuck!”

Steve’s head digs into the pillow cradling it, his hips roll and pump into Bucky’s mouth, as he shoots his load all over his stomach and chest, coming untouched. This orgasm tears through him, Steve groaning loudly, near shouting, and Bucky watches. He watches his little Stevie lose his mind, fist his hands in the sheets as he rolls and moves his body to his liking, using Bucky for his own pleasure. He feels his own cock twitch and throb at the helpless picture Steve makes, helpless with the pleasure that Bucky is giving him. It goes right to Bucky’s head and runs through his body electrically, heat and pleasure and power.

“_Fuck yeah_, honey. Fuckin’ comin’ without even touching that little cock. Fuck, Steve.”

Steve is breathing heavily, gasping even, his wisp of a chest heaving, and Bucky moves, kissing up Steve’s cock, his body, dipping his tongue into the mess of come pooling in his navel. He hears Steve breathe out his name, whimpering, before his lips curl around a pink nipple, tongue flicking, moving to the other one before kissing up that sweet flushed neck.

“What comes next, baby? What happens after I make this sweet little ass all sloppy?” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear, his bigger body framing Steve’s smaller one, pressing kisses into the column of his neck, his temple, his cheek—wherever he can reach. Steve let’s out another pitiful noise, hands grabbing at Bucky’s lower back, and he murmurs, completely blissed out, “You…you finger me?” Bucky moans, reaching down to kiss at Steve’s lax lips before agreeing, “Mhmm, that’s right. Gonna finger you, gonna open you up, sweetheart. Why?”

Steve whimpers, a noise Bucky registers as embarrassed, but he knows it gets Steve’s rocks off.

“To get me ready f-for your fat c-cock, Bucky,” and _fuck me, _Bucky prays he remembers this moment for the rest of his life. He moans into the set of messy kisses he gives Steve before reaching for the lube he placed on the bed earlier. He’s not wasting any time, unable to recall why he waited so fucking long in the first place, and he pushes Steve’s thighs apart a bit more. His movements are pointed, determined, assured as he pops the cap, squeezes some of the liquid onto his fingers, and places the bottle back on the bed.

“How do you want it sugar? Like this?” Buck asks, and Steve slowly blinks up at him smiling softly, and nods, “Yeah, wanna see you,” and Bucky brings his hand down to the blonde’s ass. He moves his burly body and sidles it up next to Steve’s smaller one, tucking an arm under Steve’s neck, throwing one leg over one of Steve’s, locking him into place. They’re so close and it’s overwhelming but it’s everything both of them want. Steve turns his head, seeking out Bucky’s lips and Bucky is there to give him whatever he wants, deep wet kisses, squeezing him closer to him. His thick fingers rub at Steve’s hole, getting him used to the initially cool feeling of the lubricant, and a small noise followed by a gasp meet his lips as he breaches Steve’s body, pushing the tip of one finger in. Steve whines, _ngh_, but Bucky is there to sooth him, to make it all feel so good.

“So tight, baby, such a tight little cunt, yeah?” Bucky coos and Steve nods his head, whining sweetly into Bucky’s lips as his finger pushes in slowly, knuckles soon meeting ass. Steve’s favorite part of any sex act is the initial breach. He _lives_ for it, savors it, craves it, where two become one, where his body lets someone else in, when he knows his body is making someone else feel so fucking good. Steve finds himself already clenching down on Bucky’s finger as it snakes in and out of his body and before he can beg for it a second finger slides right alongside the first, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. Bucky is right there to catch the gasp on his own lips, cooing and licking into Steve’s mouth as it drops open, grunting gently at the feeling. _Fuck_, Bucky’s fingers are so big and they feel so good pumping at Steve’s asshole, _god._

“Oh, sweetheart we’re gonna have to stretch you all night if you’re already fallin’ apart with just two fingers. You even gonna be able to take me, take my cock?” Bucky teases, kissing at Steve’s flushed cheeks and he smirks as Steve whines and huffs, arching his wiggling body in disagreement.

“_Fucking hell_, Bucky. I can take it, lemme take it, lemme be so good for you, please,” and Bucky’s never heard anything better in his whole damn life. Steve’s words make him groan into the glistening skin of his neck, rolling his body into Steve’s small side, and his fingers continue to slide in and out. He can feel Steve’s body giving way to his digits and it leaves Bucky in awe; he assures himself he’ll never ever get used to feeling Steve’s small little body make room for him, work to let him in. He feels drunk, head swimming, body sweating.

“You can take another?” Bucky questions in Steve’s ear, forehead pressed against his temple, panting now, feeling like he is going to burst at the seams. He isn’t even inside of Steve yet. The kid is biting his lip and nodding with a frantic noise attached to the movement, small grunts, and he opens his mouth and says, “Please Bucky, want that fuckin’ cock inside of me. Fuck me, please fuck me.” Bucky’s eyes slam shut as his fingers stutter and he slowly pushes a third finger in with the other two, slower this times, and he kisses at the corner of Steve’s sweeter-than-sin lips.

“Honey, _shhshh_, gotta get you ready, gotta be safe,” but Steve barely hears him through his shouts tearing out of his throat, feeling fully and completely stuffed. He’s only taken three of Bucky’s fingers a few times before but _fuck_ he knows he’ll never get enough of being full of Bucky in whatever way he’ll give to Steve. His body and mind tell him to hold his breath, to focus and take it, take what Bucky is giving him, but the brunette is there to coo in his ear and guide him into breathing more. Steve gasps, shaky breaths, and finds himself pushing, thrusting his body down in time with Bucky’s pumps. It’s intense and so erotic and he feels so open and exposed and he only wants Bucky to make him feel this way.

“Look at you takin’ three’a my fingers, Stevie. So good, so fuckin’ good, baby. How’s it feel, honey?” Bucky whispers in his ear, Steve absolutely loving how many pet names fall from Bucky’s lips when he gets in this mindset, this sexy, dominant mindset. Bucky watches as Steve’s eyelids flutter, his smaller frame thrusting down onto Bucky’s fist, and he’s almost certain Steve doesn’t realize how loud he’s being. A litany of both soft and harsh noises are falling from his lips, hysterical and wrecked, and Bucky smirks when he hears Steve attempt to answer his question. He let’s Steve struggle, peppering his face in supportive kisses, hearing him gasp and stutter out “_Buck”, “fuckin’ good”, _and _“s’never”_.

“Oh, Steve—you can’t even speak, honey. You already fucked out and I haven’t even put my cock in you? You’re gaggin’ for it ain’t ya? Can you even handle it, sugar?”

The shout and sob Steve let out is music to Bucky’s ears. He can’t help but tease a little, draw things out, make Steve squirm. He doesn’t even give Steve the chance to respond and he angles his fingers, pumping them in a steady fashion, nothing aggressive, and then—

“Oh _fuck! _Oh no, Bucky, oh god, oh god. Please please please, come on pl—_ffffucking hell_!” Steve sobs, shouting, hiccupping on his words, and Bucky moans into his ear, kissing and nipping at the skin of his neck, adding to his being’s sensitivity. He looks down and watches his fingers move in and out of Steve’s body, taking note that his thick cock is hard yet again, groaning at the sight, and he decides that’s it; he’s spent too much time waiting already. He let’s his fingers fall from Steve’s ass, a messy _squelch_ accompanying the movement, and Bucky blindly reaches for the lubricant bottle. With his movements come Steve’s frantic ones, grappling at Bucky’s shoulders and his face, his jaw, rolling onto his side, practically on top of Bucky, as he searches the bed behind him. If Bucky didn’t know better he would think Steve was in pain, that Steve was crying, but he’s just that overwrought with his want and need for Bucky. Steve is whimpering and kissing at Bucky’s face, his neck, his jaw, pleas settling into the skin that Steve’s lips touch and Bucky is quick to hush him.

“No, baby no—don’t beg, never beg. I’ll give you everything you want. You never have to beg me, baby,” and he’s pushing Steve back into the mattress, settling between his legs, forehead pressed to the blonde’s. He finds the lube, barely opens in, and sloppily smears what he can over his aching cock. Steve is lost in Bucky’s eyes, his determined and loving gaze, and he feels engulfed in his senses and this moment. He feels like he’s crying, like his chest is open and he’s showing Bucky his goddamn heart and he can’t take a proper breath. Bucky feels so right between his legs and he only has a few seconds to appreciate it before he feels Bucky begin to push into him, body giving way to Bucky’s big cock, letting him in, pulling him in. Bucky pushes his legs open wider and both men make their own appreciative noises, Steve’s eyes rolling back as Bucky just keeps fucking pushing, keeps going.

“Jesus _fucking _Christ, sugar,” Bucky grits out, one hand pushing its way through Steve’s hair, arching his neck, locking him in place as he takes over Steve’s body and soul and mind. His other hand moves down to cup his ass, tip it up, and he slides home, grinding his pelvis into Steve’s ass, pulling his little body up to meet his larger one. Steve is a gasping mess, feeling like he’s bursting at the seams with adoration and love and _cock_.

“Oh, feel so full, Bucky, _so fuckin’ full_, oh god,” Steve breathes, and Bucky is nodding, his own gasps mingling with Steve’s in what little air is between them and Bucky says, “So full of _me_, Steve. So fuckin’ full of _me_.” Steve nods his head and agrees with punched out noises, and looks at Bucky as he wiggles his body, adjusting and getting forever used to the feel of Bucky inside of him. Even with three fingers of prep it’s a stretch and Steve aches but he wants it to ache; he wants the reminder that this _man_, Bucky, was inside of him, that he fucked him and loved him and took him apart. They take their time to breathe, Steve squirming and clenching, Bucky kissing at Steve’s face, his shoulders, his neck, whispering sweetness into his ear.

“_Fuck_, baby, I’ll never get used to this. You’re so fucking perfect, _goddamn_,” Bucky breathes into Steve’s ear as he adjusts and sets his elbows down on either side of his head, effectively caging in the smaller man. Steve moans brokenly, hands coming up to grab at Bucky’s thick arms, and the brunette begins to roll his body deeply into Steve, no thrusting, just slow and purposeful movements. If Steve thought he felt exposed mere minutes before that moment doesn’t even compare to this one; he’s never felt so taken, so dominated, by someone. Steve’s little legs are pushed and spread wide, wide enough to accommodate the width of Bucky’s torso plus more, his thick cock is filling him to the brim and just resting there inside his accommodating cunt, Bucky’s chest rises and falls into his, his mouth licking into his own. There isn’t a piece of skin left untouched by the other man’s body and Steve feels like he might pass out.

“Please, please, please Bucky, please. Fuck me, Bucky, fuck me. Love it so much, feels so fuckin’ good, so—” Steve is rambling, delirious, devastated, and Bucky moans as he pulls nearly all the way out of the perfect body beneath him, crown of his cock being tugged on by Steve’s rim, and slides slowly home.

“_Fuuuuck_, Buck, yes, yes, please,” Steve groans and Bucky responds in kind, a deep “_Fuck”_ falling through his lips as well. He thrusts a few good handfuls more in the same fashion, deep and gutting and patient, before he begins to quicken his pace, Steve holding on by Bucky’s arms. Bucky can’t help but groan at the sight of little Steve just holding on for the ride, letting Bucky fuck into his sweet body, split him open, let him in. His increased pace makes Steve’s eyes roll back into his head once more, not even fighting the movement, and he listens to himself moan and moan and moan. Bucky’s hips snap against Steve’s ass again and again and again and _fuck_ how is Steve already feeling the familiar buildup of pleasure in his gut?

Steve’s noises are frantic, high, and needy, Bucky’s cock sliding in and out of his little hole with almost vulgar wet noises; any other time and Steve would be mortified but in this moment it’s hot as fuck. Bucky recognizes the lilt in Steve’s voice, his desperate noise music to his ears.

“Shit, baby—you gonna come again? You gonna come after me fuckin’ you for just two minutes? You that easy?”

Steve sobs, fucking _sobs_, into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky’s hands both turn and place themselves on either side of the kid’s face, holding him in place as he continues to roll and thrust into Steve’s body, damn near pounding away at this point. Steve’s breaths are heavy gasps and he can’t tear his eyes away from Bucky’s above him, the feeling of intimacy nearly overwhelming. Bucky’s stomach rubs along Steve’s cock, sweet friction building, and Steve feels tears well up in his eyes.

“Bucky, Buckyyyy, oh fuck, can’t help it, can’t. Gotta…I’m gonna, you’re gonna make me fuckin’ come _again_, Buck.”

“Do it. Do it, Steve. Not even gonna touch you—you’re gonna come on my cock or you’re not gonna come at all. Lemme have it, baby,” and Bucky’s tugging at Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth, kissing and nipping at Steve’s proud chin, watching as tears spill from his eyes, uncontrollable noises and sobs drowning out anything else in the world. He looks down at his Stevie and watches him, can point out the exact moment his tense small body gives into the pleasure, breaks through the buildup, the feel of Bucky’s thick cock dragging against his walls and prostate, and Steve shouts, _cries_, screams even. Bucky’s right there to soak everything up like a sponge: his gasps and groans and cries, the trembling of his entire body, the way his fingers grapple with and dig into his arms. His legs want to close at the intensity of his orgasm, wanting to curl in on himself, but Bucky pries them open, unrelenting in his thrusts, fucking Steve through his orgasm. He feels the small hot pool of come slide between their bodies, cock twitching against both of their stomachs, and Bucky will never recover from this. He never wants to fuck anyone but Steve ever again in his life.

“_God-fucking-damnit,_ Steve. So fuckin’ hot, so fuckin’ perfect, baby. Love seein’ you feel so good, all because of me. Look at you—you’re a mess, you’re cryin’, sugar,” he’s whispering in Steve’s ear, hips still pushing and pulling, and Steve starts to whine and pull at Bucky’s shoulders.

_“Buck_, Bucky, please I—” Bucky chooses to ignore him.

“What comes next, sugar? What comes after I fuck the come outta you on your back?”

Steve cries out, legs curling, ankles crossing at Bucky’s lower back, marveling at Bucky’s stamina. How he can go, how he can fuck Steve like an animal, for long is a mystery to Steve. Through his fuzzy head he recognizes a change in Bucky: his movements, his grip, the look in his eyes, his voice. He’s moving from making love to _fucking_ and Steve doesn’t know how he’ll make it out of this alive.

“Ohhhfuck, Bucky. You…you flip me over…and p-pound me into the mattress,” Steve whines and the words are barely out of his mouth before Bucky is pulling out of him gently and manhandling him, tugging and rolling his body. Steve lets out a soft uncomfortable noise at the feeling of the come on his stomach sticking to the sheets, his sensitive and somehow still hard cock rubbing against the soft fabric. Bucky’s movements are rushed but purposeful, giving one of Steve’s ass cheeks a hard _smack_, grabbing both and squeezing. The attention makes Steve whimper as he arches his back into Bucky’s hands and Bucky hums, settling on top of the other man’s smaller form.

“Gonna do just that, honey. You want that? You want me to keep fuckin’ that greedy cunt, huh?” Bucky’s words hit Steve’s core, his very center, his filthy mouth checking off so many boxes, boxes Steve never thought he would come across in his life. Bucky kisses up the side of Steve’s neck, nibbles on his ear, the attention making him preen and purr, and Steve gasps out a, “Yes, Bucky, _please_,” against his body’s wishes. Bucky lets out a low pleased noise into the skin of his shoulder, wrapping a thick arm of muscle tucking between Steve’s flushed neck and the mattress, pulling his body back into Bucky’s. The thought passes through Steve’s head again, the one reminding him that no one will ever be able to fuck Steve the way Bucky can, and Steve sighs dreamily. He feels Bucky reach and maneuver his cock back to Steve’s hole and he moans throatily as he relishes in the initial breach once more. Bucky sighs and moans, a bitten-off choked-off noise, right into Steve’s ear and he swears he’s never heard anything as erotic as that. There’s no waiting around this time.

Bucky’s thrusts are brutal, so deep and so quick and so rough—Steve’s in heaven. His lips move up and down the side of Steve’s face, small kisses and soothing gesture the exact opposite of the movement of his body and cock. It makes Steve feel like a cherished object for Bucky to fuck into and there’s nothing more that he wants in this moment. He’s breathing out Bucky’s name as best he can, repeating it, trying his hardest to balance the pleasure and pain and the overwhelming combination of the two that comes with being fucked the way he has tonight. He curses his sensitivity as he feels a curl of something in his gut.

“_Mmm_, babyyyy, feels so fuckin’ good for me, such a fuckin’ tight little cunt. This my little hole? You my pretty baby, Stevie?” Bucky’s dropping off the end of his words, his voice tight and low, and Steve groans, deep and from his chest—Bucky’s close to coming. He’s riding Steve hard, holding him close, breathing heavily in his ear and Steve want him to feel so good, he wants to be the reason Bucky comes, loses control.

“Oh fuck, Bucky, yeah. This is your little cunt, your little hole. I’m yours, I’m fuckin’ yours,” and his own words send goosebumps scattering across his body, the magnitude of them boring into his brain. Bucky owns him. He _wants _Bucky to own him. Bucky’s bitten-off groan, sounding almost shocked, makes Steve moan in unison, pushing his ass back into Bucky’s movements as best he can.

“So fuckin’ greedy, baby. Can never give you enough,” Bucky breathes through gritted teeth, pulling Steve’s neck into the crook of his bent elbow more, making Steve’s small noises truly sound strained. His cock is bouncing into the bed and that clench in his gut builds. Steve whimpers, swallowing thickly, and Bucky notices, he fucking notices and picks up his pointed pace slightly.

“This cock gonna make you come again, Steve? You gonna gimme one more?”

“Fuck, Bucky—I can’t. I can’t there’s no—”

Bucky growls, sounding more like a groan, into the skin below Steve’s ear as he continues his brutal pace, more determined now than ever.

“Oh yes you will, honey. You’ll gimme one more. I know you can, baby, come one. One more,” and Bucky’s words are so sweet, so gentle and coaxing, but his hips are so brutal and his cock is so thick and heavy inside of Steve that he feels the coil unbelievably grow. Steve’s inhales are gasps and his exhales are grunts and his fingers curl into the sheets more, Bucky’s breathy groans making Steve’s eyes roll back into his head. He holds him close, surely he can tell that Steve is about to shatter, and fucks into him endlessly, nailing his prostate with each thrust. _Oh fuck_.

“I’m…oh my god, no, I’m…_Bucky_, oh shit!” Bucky damn near snarls.

“_Yes_, fuckin’ give it to me, Steve. Gimme another one, lemme feel you come when I pump my fuckin’ come into this tight little cunt, sugar. Do it, do it,” and Bucky’s hysterical pleas are what sends him over, the world around him whiting out briefly as this orgasm is ripped from his body, from his lungs, from his soul. His overused frame uses the energy he has left to roll and shake and tremble underneath Bucky’s weight and he stays in tune with his senses in order to hear Bucky’s orgasm. Steve’s crying again, sobbing, Bucky’s hips bouncing Steve’s spent cock into the sheets rhythmically. Steve’s begging, devastated, “_Please please please, come in me, fill me up, Bucky, wanna be leakin’ with your come,” _and that’s what it takes.

“Oh, _Steve_,” Bucky groans, every breath a moan into Steve’s ear, hips grinding and pushing into his body luxuriously, clutching him close as he comes inside of Steve for the first time. Bucky’s big body pushes Steve further into the mattress, rolling his weight and cock into Steve’s exhausted little body, kisses the blonde’s temple feverishly. It feels like it lasts forever, the buildup from weeks of torment and from the last few hours of torture almost too much for both men, and Bucky thinks to himself (says out loud) that it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had.

Steve drifts for a few minutes, not quite floating, enjoying the way Bucky comes back to his sweet self, hugging and squeezing and gently kissing Steve’s skin. His body is shaking, overwhelmed and spent, but Bucky is right there to gather up the pieces and hold on tight. He pulls from Steve’s body, moaning at what Steve assumes is the sight of his leaking hole (he filters that information away for later), and efficiently wipes him down with a discarded shirt. Steve’s being maneuvered again, grinning and sighing at how much he adores it, and finds himself wrapped in Bucky’s big arms, back against a strong chest and an equally strong heartbeat.

Steve can’t help but let out a few noises of content, soft ones, as Bucky noses at his neck, his ear, kisses landing in those places as well.

“Can’t believe you let me blow you in the gym locker room shower when you didn’t even know me,” Steve mumbles and there’s a beat of silence before Bucky is chuckling into the back of his neck, nosing at his blonde hair.

“Thank God I did though, right?” Bucky tugs him in tighter to his chest. Steve smiles sleepily.

“Yeah, I guess so, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love love love comments, kindly-worded critiques, and love. <3


End file.
